Mу Sєςяєт Fяιєиd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Quizá, de haber tenido diez años menos, habría terminado actuando de otra forma."::...::¡Reto de DanTheSociopath!::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah... La canción a la que hace referencia el título (y la pequeña estrofa) tampoco: es de IAMX, _por cualquier duda_ ~.**

 ** _Hey!_ ¿Qué puedo decir? Si la vida te da limonada, haces un lemon (?) aunque, en este caso, _¿sería un lime~?_ Whatevah. La culpa de todo esto la tiene el grandiosísimo Dan 7v7 que, aparte del pairing, puso esa condición y otra más uwó(8).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: _Por primera vez,_ no sé ni qué decir sobre esto~. ¿Trama no-feliz propia de un AU? _Creo que es lo más apropiado para la ocasión..._**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **M** y **S** ecret **F** riend.

* * *

 _In your skin to die a Little death, this time there's no code word.  
_ _When everyday frays in hollow ends, dream sweet love submissive._

* * *

 **P** rácticamente, desde que se había levantado una exactamente una hora antes de que el despertador le avisase que eran las 6 A.M., la idea de que ese día sería bastante diferente al resto se mantuvo instalada en su cabeza por el resto de la jornada, aún cuando ni el menor de los detalles había logrado salir de lo común hasta el caer la noche, en la cual finalmente había podido regresar a la seguridad de su hogar.

Terminando por pensar que aquello se debía a la sugestión que, en parte, también le provocaba el hecho de tener la casa exclusivamente para ella sola después de tanto tiempo, sólo ignoró aquella corazonada y llevó varios folios sobre la mesa del living cuando el antiguo reloj de pared marcó las ocho, resonando entre las sobrias paredes que la rodeaban. Sin Amy en la casa durante toda una temporada, no podía permitirse que las labores se empezasen a acumular de pronto sólo por «una completa estupidez», como le llamaría su hermana antes de empezar a reclamarle un sinfín de cosas más que dejaban en claro quién era la gemela dominante.

Suspiró cansadamente y, después de apoyar uno de los codos sobre la madera, recostó parte de su rostro en la mano. ¿Quién podría creer que sería tan duro nacer cuestión de minutos después de, no sólo alguien con tu misma sangre, sino también con aspecto casi idéntico a ti? Esa insignificante diferencia la habían relevado a ser la menor de los cuatro y, casi con ello, a ser la más débil de su familia.

Tratando de quitarse ese pensamiento para no amargar su tranquila velada, le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que mantenía al lado, cuidando de no derramar nada. No es que recurriera a la cafeína siempre, pero con algo debía de compensar el poco sueño que delataban sus disimuladas ojeras. El madrugar podría ser bastante cruel en ocasiones, y más cuando era tan a diario.

Leyendo vagamente los apuntes que tenía enfrente, se dispuso a corregir alguna de las hojas y tachar algunas otras cosas después de tomar el bolígrafo que mantenía sobre una de sus orejas, mas no llegó a garabatear algo más que un ágil trazado para cuando unos golpes en la puerta de entrada la sobresaltaron al instante, provocando la raya y algunas gotas marcaran la primer hoja de la carpeta.

Ligeramente asustada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras sentía como cada retumbo se hacía más violento y desesperado conforme se aceleraba el ritmo, aunque no fue hasta que reconoció una voz llamándola que se puso de pie, aún apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Tan ansiosa como preocupada, ignoró su sentido común para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta. Durante aquellos momentos, nunca agradeció tanto estar en sencillas zapatillas en vez de los incomodísimos tacones que solía usar.

— ¿S-Samey? ¡N-No sabes c-cuanto me alegra verte!

Inmediatamente después de que la rubia quitase el seguro y abriese la puerta, una inesperada imagen fue contra lo primero que chocó su mirada antes de dar con los azules ojos que la miraban con cierto alivio. No era sorpresa para nadie que «las chicas buenas» cayesen por «los chicos malos» pero, viéndolo con la ropa prácticamente bañada en sangre, empezaba a replantearse seriamente el típico cliché cuando su mente aún procesaba la situación.

—Oh, cielos. —Tampoco fue lo más inteligente que podría haber dicho, pero al menos su tono no había tartamudeado como el del nervioso pelirrojo que tenía enfrente—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay alguien más herido?

Como pudo, se hizo a un lado para que Scott entrase pronto a la casa, importándole poco si alguien más lo había visto o si terminaba manchando todo y ateniéndose a los múltiples regaños de su hermana para cuando regresase y notase los difíciles rastros de borrar.

—Fue… S-Sólo una pelea —respondió más nasal de lo normal. A juzgar por ello y porque parte de la sangre que manchaba su rostro escurría de su nariz y empapaba sus labios, a Sammy no le quedaba duda alguna de su palabra—, pero…

— ¿Pero? —insistió sin disimular en nada la intriga, cerrando la puerta en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—Creo que maté a alguien.

* * *

 **S** abía que aquel pelirrojo era torpe en todos los sentidos, lo había descubierto por sí misma mucho antes de que «empezaran a salir», por decirle de algún modo. Aunque siempre se esforzase con todas sus fuerzas, algo terminaba fallando aún cuando sus planes fuesen, a primera, segunda y tercera vista, _perfectos_. Parte de su encanto recaía en eso y, quizá por ello, cuando Scott insinuó que podían «empezar algo juntos» (a su modo; Sammy entendió que eso es lo que había tratado de darle a entender después de todas las palabras rebuscadas y divagues en la atropellada confesión), aceptó mucho antes de pensar qué podría decirle Amy cuando se enterase de ello.

Por más de que tuviese todo eso presente, no se negó cuando la besó _en agradecimiento_ por haberlo recibido y, además, alcanzarle algo de ropa para que pudiera cambiarse tras ducharse.

—No será mucho, pero es algo que puedes usar hasta que puedas regresar a tu casa por… _bueno_ … Lo que te sea que necesites sacar de ahí.

No estaba segura si eso es lo que le había dicho para desencadenar todo, pero había logrado bastar para que la rubia quedase de espalda sobre su propia cama mientras dejaba que el de pecas siguiese besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían tanto sus muslos como su cintura por debajo de ambas prendas.

Siguiendo su propio instinto básico —y perdiendo el común, de nuevo—, enredó suavemente sus dedos en la cabellera de Scott, apenas dejando escapar algún leve suspiro cuando los labios de él empezaban a bajar su recorrido, aprovechándose de la piel expuesta gracias a la poca resistencia de la camisa blanca que Sammy llevaba, usualmente, puesta debajo del rojo sweater de hilo que había adoptado como uniforme (de seguro, por influencia de Amy) y que ahora descansaba descuidadamente sobre la alfombra beige del suelo, a un lado de una desgastada remera grisácea.

Acomodándose entre sus piernas y encorvando la espalda, cuando procedió a subir torpemente su falda fue cuando la fémina le detuvo con un sutil gesto con la mano.

— ¿Qué…?

Sammy no dijo nada de momento. Sólo reacomodó su sostén después de sentarse, evitándole la mirada por culpa de lo sonrosadas que estaban sus mejillas.

—Scott, estás ebrio —apuntó con relativa serenidad, aunque su voz siguió de manteniéndose tan dulce como siempre era al hablar— y, por si fuera poco, debemos encargarnos de algo más importante.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que debo volver a vestirme?

Ante ese destello de ingenuidad, a la de ojos celestes le fue imposible no soltar una pequeña y enternecida risilla mientras acariciaba su rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

—Por el momento, lo mejor será que descanses —comentó con una media sonrisa, prestándole atención a como el pelirrojo alivianaba su ceño fruncido para quedar más satisfecha—. Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos por bastante tiempo… y el que regreses a tu remolque no es ni siquiera una opción.

Sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto, al de ojos azules no le quedó más que suspirar y resignarse por más de que una pequeña mueca caprichosa se dejó ver antes de que apartase la vista.

—Como quieras —accedió al rodar los ojos, limitándose a acostarse a un lado de Sammy tras darle la espalda.

Aún en actitud compasiva y aparentemente comprensiva, la rubia le vio por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar lo que había estado sospechando acertadamente desde el momento en el que notó que, además de sangre, la ropa del pelirrojo estaba empapada con algo que no debía de ser más que cerveza —a causa del olor que destilaba y, además, por la conocida influencia de su padre alcohólico—. Debido a la gran ebriedad del muchacho, terminaría quedándose dormido a la mínima oportunidad, como tal y como fue ese caso.

Volvió a dedicarle una última y lívida sonrisa antes de acomodar su ropa y volver a ponerse el sweater en cuando le fue posible, escuchándole roncar como si aquello fuese música para sus oídos.

Quizá, de haber tenido diez años menos, habría terminado actuando de otra forma. _Pero no nos lo tenía._

Por mucho que le podría llegar a doler, ya no era una dulce adolescente hormonal que, ciegamente, podría seguir a su eterno enamorado hasta el fin del mundo. Con veinticinco años aún tenía demasiado por vivir como para arriesgarse a verse involucrada en algo que, posiblemente, terminaría arruinando tanto su vida como su carrera.

— _Ahm… ¿Hola, policía? Quisiera reportar el posible asesinato de un hombre de cuarenta años..._

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Más que la excusa del reto (que ya he usado xD) no tengo otra cosa más para decir al respecto, salvo que van a ser las 6 A.M. (LOL) y que subiré esto sin corregir porque, de seguro, lo odiaré y lo terminaré ocultando para escribir otra cosa con este par durante los días que me quedan para la fecha límite x3.**

 **Dan, _sinceramente_... espero que no hayas adivinado quién sería el mayor de los dos ¬/¬7 y que no te estés riendo de esta respuesta u/u, cosa que de seguro sí harás aunque no lo admitas~ (?). Además de eso, ojalá te haya gustado, aunque fuese, un poco uwo7 _o lo suficiente como para no odiarme al hacerle esto a tus personajes favoritos_ :'D.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao! _& Grazzie por leer~._**


End file.
